


In-flight Entertainment

by Englandwouldfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Charlie Ships It, M/M, Post-leviathan type angst, Romance, This is seriously dumb, Twitter, another contender for the most stupid thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englandwouldfall/pseuds/Englandwouldfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cas and Dean's plane-argument get's live tweeted by someone who thinks they're a couple AU that no one asked for ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-flight Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> So I read the thing about that couple who's break-up was livetweeted and then this happened and I'm both sorry and not sorry about it's existence
> 
> PS. I tried to make the formatting as easy to read as possible, but it's still pretty crappy so apologies in advance

They’ve been in California for like a day and it’s been crappy.  


He’d wanted to visit his little brother for months, then Cas commented he hadn’t seen Sam for a while and Dean fucking hates flying on his own, so he jumped on it. But their whole relationship has been pretty fragile since Cas sold him out for fucking _Crowley_ and a good shot at a promotion (good intentions or not, Dean told him the whole thing was going to go south, and he was right; people lost their jobs, Dean nearly one of them, and it took Cas weeks to clear his head from the sudden power trip), and then things took a worse turn a couple of weeks back and then Cas decided to drop a fucking bombshell on him on the damn plane. So yeah, Dean was in a bad mood when they got to Sam’s and it didn’t exactly help that Sam was in full self-righteous lawyer mode, telling Dean about every damn thing he’s doing wrong in his life. Bullshit, all of it, and Dean didn’t think he should have to deal with it anymore. 

Heading to a bar to avoid dealing with it probably wasn’t the most mature thing he’s ever done, but at least he feels a little more emotionally stable when he gets back to Sam’s apartment. At least until Sam starts acting as cagey as fuck, shifts awkwardly on the balls of his feet for a few minutes before saying hi. 

“What?” Dean demands. 

“Have you, uh, checked your facebook today?" 

“No,” Dean snaps, reaching for another beer. Cas is sat on his brother’s sofa looking uncomfortable and awkward and Dean wishes he’d never invited him in the fucking first place, because he feels like he needs to talk to Sam about Cas right this second. He needs his brother to remind him that the reason Dean _always_ has to forgive everything Cas does is the same reason that Dean took him in after his power-trip went sour, leaving Cas jobless, homeless and completely disgraced (like Dean _said_ would happen if he kept on with his saving his brother’s big business and saving everyone obsession; too much fucking heart); because he’s _Cas_.

Right now, he needs to hear that.

“Have you?” Dean asks back. Sam frowns at him slightly. “Just making conversation. Isn’t that what we’re doing here?”

“Well, you, uh… you might want to,” Sam says, still in that stance where he holds his limbs like even _he_ wasn’t expecting them to grow so damn long, just like right after his growth spurt when he was just a kid teenager.

“Why?” Dean asks.

“Well,”

“Quit the bullcrap, Sam, and say whatever it is that you’ve got to say.”

“You sort of went viral,”

“I went what?”

“Viral.”

“Isn’t that some kind of infection?”

“Like, internet viral. On twitter.”

“I don’t have twitter. Barely know what it is,” Dean mutters, taking a sip of his beer. Cas hasn’t moved from his position on the sofa. He’s just channel flicking and has somehow stopped on _porn_ and Dean doesn’t want to touch that with a damn barge pole, so he’s just going to rock the denial and pretend it isn’t happening. “Get out with it, Sam. And turn that off, Cas.”

Or maybe he’s not going to pretend it’s not happening, whatever.

“The power dynamics are very complex.”

“There was a girl sat next to you on the plane who’s, uh, kinda famous for this web series –“

“ – web series? The hell is a web series?”

“She live tweeted your whole, uh, conversation with Cas.”

“I’m going out,” Cas says, standing up and reaching for his trench coat, then he’s heading out the door before Dean can even question it. Anyway, he’s more stuck on the words tumbling out of Sam’s mouth right now because, yeah, he can’t be serious about that. He absolutely cannot be serious.

“What?”

“She tweeted it.”

“All of it?” Dean says, the dread pooling in his stomach. It makes sense why Cas walked out, anyway, because he sure as hell doesn’t want to be relieving that whole conversation any time soon. He’s been doing his best to ignore the whole thing until they’re back home and can wrangle a little space and somewhere to talk that isn’t a plane or his little brother’s front room.

“I wasn’t there, but…” Sam says. He looks uncomfortable enough that Dean’s pretty sure a lot more than he’d like has, apparently, gone viral. God fucking damnit.

“Fuck,” Dean says, swallowing, “How bad is it?”

“Maybe you should read it.” Sam says gently, then he’s handing Dean his ipad (like Dean knows how the hell to use an ipad; the damn things are so illogical it gives him a headache).

“How do I find it?”

“Google _two guys argue on plane live tweeted_. You’re the top thirty results,” Sam says, then rolls his eyes and takes it back when Dean can’t find the damn browser and, holy shit, Sam’s actually right. There’s buzzfeed articles, a Huffington post article, even a couple of actual newspaper websites have posted shit about it, which doesn’t exactly make him feel better about any of this. Sam clicks onto twitter for him, then scrolls down the page. “Scroll up from there.”

“This has been liked two thousand times?”

“You don’t like things on twitter,” Sam says, “It’s, uh, been retweeted two thousand times.”

“The fuck does that mean?” Dean asks, narrowing his eyes at the screen. He recognises the picture of the girl vaguely and, actually, he’s pretty sure she was sitting next to them on the flight. He’d sort of been hoping the whole thing was a colossal mistake but apparently not. Charlie Bradbury, according to twitter.

“You’re also trending,”

“Sam,” Dean snaps, reading the first tweet and immediately wanting to punch something. “If you’re gonna talk a different language, don’t bother.”

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 24hrs  
Cutest couple keeping me entertained during my plane delay bcs Metallica shirt is losing his shit and Dreamy guy is so adorable about it.

“I don’t like planes,” Dean mutters through gritted teeth.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 24hrs  
Dreamy-guy: “do you need to hold my hand?” Metallica-shirt: “Shut the fuck up, asshole.” #modernromance

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 24hrs  
Look at that eye contact!!! Not even eye sex it’s like eye embracing lovingly naked in bed after intense eye sex

There’s an actual goddamn photo of them looking each other and it’s awful. He’s had people say that they stand too close and sort of stare, but having actual photographic evidence of the fact is almost as disturbing as the fact that the girl managed to take the photographs of them in the first place. Without them noticing. Fuck this so hard. Fuck _twitter_.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 24hrs  
@Charliefan As a person not into the men folk I don’t feel qualified to say which is more attractive. I am however still human  & hot damn.

“What’s the at sign thing mean?”

“That she’s responding to someone else,” Sam says. Dean drinks more of his beer and wishes he hadn’t asked, because it definitely doesn’t make him feel better about anything knowing that there were people talking about it all at the time. At least the world thinks he’s attractive, even when he’s shitting himself over fucking aeroplanes.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 24hrs  
Metallica shirt really does not like flying.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 24hrs  
They’re visiting Metallica-shirt’s brother. I think Dreamy-guy is legit only here to make sure Metallica-shirt survives the plane.

That’s not quite true, but it’s still truer than he would like.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 24hrs  
Dreamy-guy: “my taking a few day’s holiday is not of import, Dean, stop talking about it." For context his voice is ocean deep & gravelly

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 24hrs  
Metallica-shirt: “I’m not a fucking baby.” But you’re his baby, am I right?

Dean drains his beer and stares at that particular tweet for a while, because he literally doesn’t know what to think. His heart hurts. He definitely doesn’t want to read the rest of it. Not at all.

“Want another beer?” Sam asks tentatively.

“Make it a whiskey.”

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
@Charliefan Sorry! Plane was taking off so no wifi. Metallica-shirt hyperventilating in a bag & Dreamy guy sort of patting his shoulder.

“I was _not_ hyperventilating.”

“Dean,” Sam bitchfaces at him, “I’ve seen you on a plane. You probably were.”

“Bitch,”

“Jerk,” Sam says, then sets the whiskey down in front of him. Dean takes a long drink. He fucking needs it after this bullshit.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
Dreamy guy is v. socially awkward and doesn’t understand idioms/sarcasm. Metallica-shirt is a walking pop culture dictionary.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
Metallica-shirt: “That all you got to say for yourself, Cas?” Dreamy-guy: “I’m still honing my communication strategy.”

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
Metallica-shirt is so affectionately done with his shit. On the up he’s distracted enough that he’s stopped stressing about the plane.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
Oh wait we just hit some minor turbulence. Think he’s humming St Anger to himself. Get naked, Dreamy-guy, that’ll distract him!

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
Metallica-shirt: “Distract me, man, you gotta do something.” Dreamy-guy: “How?” MAKE OUT.

He’s not entirely sure what some girl that doesn’t even know them fabricating them into a relationship before they even get to the worst part of the conversation is supposed to mean, or what he’s supposed to think about it. Or the fact that this particular tweet has got 2.5k retweets and almost as many stars (whatever the hell that means) and has apparently been broadcast to the whole goddamn world.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
Dreamy-guy: “You could talk to me about your car.” Uh, well, that’s another option I guess.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
Metallica-shirt totally agrees with me. Dreamy-guy shrugs and goes “You like your car.”

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
Dreamy-guy has tried to order him a pie from the air hostess. We have full cartoon hearts from Metallica-shirt. Guessing he also likes pie.

He does _really_ like pie, but there sure as hell wasn’t any cartoon fucking hearts and he’s not sure what he likes this girl is implying. Dean drinks some more of his whiskey and thanks a bunch of gods he lost faith in years ago that Cas isn’t in the same room as him now, because… they’re getting to the bad part.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
Metallica-shirt: “Are we going to address the obese elephant in the room?” YES PLEASE I WANNA KNOW.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
Dreamy-guy: “We’re not in a room, we’re in a plane.” Metallica-shirt: “You always gotta be so fucking literal?”

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
Dreamy-guy: “I’m not fucking literal, I’m fucking Meg.” WAIT WHAT. WHAT.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
Metallica-shirt is rolling his eyes and looks vaguely sick and WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE FUCKING MEG DREAMY-GUY???

Vaguely sick because of the plane and not because of anything else, no matter what this Charlie chick seems to be implying of at least trying to imply. He just really really hate frigging planes.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
Metallica-shirt: “Meg is the worse.” HELL YEAH SHE’S THE WORST. “When are you gonna come to your senses and dump her ass.” YEAH CAS WHEN ARE YOU.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
“Why do you feel the need to have so many opinions about my romantic interests?” BECAUSE YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER.

And, whatever, Dean has completely legitimately reasons for not liking Meg. Like the fact that she’s a cold hearted evil bitch and completely and utterly not good enough for Cas, who deserves someone good and who doesn’t resent him for something that happened nearly a year ago and due to a bunch of good intentions. Cas deserves someone who can just move past the guy’s mistakes rather than obsess over them, at least until the guy volunteers to babysit him during a flight because Cas is a frigging saint most of the time. Dean’s an asshole who’s inadvertently taken advantage of Cas’ respect for him from the off and he knows that full fucking well. He doesn’t need some girl broadcasting his life on her smartphone to know that he royally screwed up their whole relationship – their _friendship_ \- a long damn time ago.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
“Besides, we’re not dating in order for me to dump her ass.” WELL THERE IS HOPE

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
LOOK AT HOW THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND TELL ME THEY’RE JUST FRIENDS.

There’s another photo and it’s even worse than the last one. He’s mortified that even Cas has seen this, let alone Sam and the rest of the world. They’re staring intently at each other, sitting far too close and oblivious enough about it that this Charlie girl got to take a fairly decent picture of it. She might have actually had to stand up to get the angle right, which is embarrassing as fuck.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 23hrs  
If they’re both straight I’m done.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
Dreamy-guy has fallen asleep on Metallica-shirt’s shoulder and he’s just watching him sleep with this smile.

Another picture. Dean swallows another gulp of whiskey and vows to never leave the house, less anymore of the embarrassing shit he pulls gets live tweeted and goes viral. It’s about as invasive as a prostate examine and two thousand times more public and it’s awful.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
SWAPPED. Metallica-shirt asleep, Deamy-guy watching him. He looks a little less cute a little more serial killer, but still.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
Metallica-shirt: “Cas, we’ve talked about you watching me sleep.” !!!!!!!!!!!

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
“So, we gonna talk about it?” ABOUT WHAT #suspense

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
“About the fact that you’ve been avoiding me for weeks, Cas. Ever since Benny’s. We were just drunk. I thought we were cool.”

Dean is such an asshole. He’d forgotten that he started the damn conversation in the first place. In his selective memory, they’d just been talking about something light and airy until Cas came out with his bombshell. Now he’s thinking about it he’s aware that wouldn’t have made any sense, but…

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
They’ve definitely slept together. Definitely.

Well, she’s wrong there. That whole thing was barely fucking anything. Just a split second in time when they were standing too close, a little drunk and then Dean suddenly realised that they were a breath away from kissing. It was such a maddening realisation that he’d damn near accepted that it was going to happen, that they were going to actually kiss, until Cas snapped away from him and shattered the whole moment. And then Dean just knew that Cas had been thinking about the same thing, except he’d chickened out. They acted awkwardly around each other for the rest of the night before making excuses and avoiding eye contact. They talked about it, though, and it was fine. Or as fine as things had been between them for a long time.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
Dreamy-guy isn’t answering. He’s just staring at the on screen entertainment looking slightly constipated.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
@Charliefan here’s your pic

That one’s fucking hilarious, of Cas pouting with squinty eyes in any direction but at Dean (but still intently enough not to notice this Charlie’s invasion into their lives), and almost has him forgiving her for the one of him watching Cas sleep. Almost.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
@charliefan Those eyes right!!!

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
Dreamy-guy: “I’m in love with you.” Holy crap. This is actually happening. Guys, it’s happening. Holy hell on a cracker.

Oh, fuck. She did it. She actually did. She live tweeted the most terrible, gut-wrenching moment of his whole damn life, and Sam read about it on twitter. Sam read about this whole fucking thing on twitter. Cas read the whole thing back on twitter. Dean’s about to read the whole thing back on twitter.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
Metallica-shirt: “You’re in love with me. You ignore my damn calls and my frigging texts and now you’re in fucking love with me?”

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
THIS IS NOT THE CORRECT RESPONSE. AT LEAST HAN SOLO HIM!!

Dean feels sick. He needs more whiskey but he doesn’t trust himself to ask Sam, because God knows what’s going to fall out of his mouth, and he can’t look away to top up his glass himself. Instead he’s staring at those words on the screen like this whole thing happened to someone else rather than him. Because, fuck, is that _really_ what he said to that?

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
Metallica-shirt: “Are you fucking kidding me right now, Cas? We’re on a plane and you’re in love with me. Awesome. Fucking-A.”

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
Metallica-shirt: “You think that makes any of this okay?” Dude, he just avoided you for a couple of weeks after your drunken hook-up.

Dean _wishes_ that was the damn problem. They’re probably both screwed up enough to make a mess of something like that if it should happen, but that’s not it. It’s not that simple. Cas’ bullshit decision making lost Sam his job. Lost a lot of people their jobs. Dean nearly lost his damn mind trying to talk Cas out of it, when he finally believed that he was going to do it, and he failed. Cas failed. He damn near sunk his family’s precious business in two weeks, till Raphael ejected him again and the attempted Leviathan co. take over.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
Metallica-shirt: “You betrayed me, Cas. You fucking broke me. And now you, you just… now you’re in fucking love with me.” Omg what happened.

Dean’s bleeding emotions all over the place and it’s being live tweeted and _Sam has read this_ and if someone posted it on his facebook then fucking everyone will have read this, and that’s, that’s… that’s not something he could have ever seen happen in a million years. He’s sure as shit not comfortable with it. He’s being flayed emotionally on social media and it’s not fair.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
Dreamy-guy: “I apologised, Dean.” Metallica-shirt: “It make you feel any better?” Dreamy-guy: “No.” Metallica shirt: "Awesome."

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
STOP being so vague I am TRYING to eavesdrop.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
Dreamy guy: “I know you and your brother suffered because of my actions, but I thought –“ Metallica-shirt: “Well you thought wrong.”

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
Come ON Metallica-shirt! He’s clearly sorry. Look at that face. Look how sad he looks!

Cas looks like he’s been fucking gutted in the attached photo and that’s when Dean starts to realise that he didn’t even _acknowledge_ Cas’ feelings. He got pissed. He yelled at him. He threw a load of stuff back in his face. He just… he totally shut Cas down.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 22hrs  
Noo!! We’re landing. This can’t be happening.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 21hrs  
But this happened….!!!

The last tweet comes accompanied with a zoomed in picture of their hands, where Dean’s visibly grabbed Cas’ and is squeezing the ever loving fuck out of it, which was a knee-jerk reaction to the fact that they were landing (and Dean _really_ hates planes), and that if Cas was in love with him, then he wouldn’t mind.

Cas is in love with him.

Cas is in love with him and Dean yelled at him and now everyone in the damn world knows about it.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 21hrs  
Landed. That’s all, folks! Guess we’ll never find out. Metallica-shirt, Dreamy-guy --- sorry for eavesdropping and gratuitously using your lives.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 21hrs  
(PS, Metallica-shirt; you love him. Not forgiving him is only hurting you more)

Dean’s not entirely sure whether he hates this Charlie Bradbury or not, but he somehow still finds himself making a profile so that he can send her a direct message – whatever the hell that means – even if he’s not exactly sure what he wants to say. For a start, he wants to tell her it’s a fucking creeper move to take pictures of people on public transport, that he doesn’t appreciate her invading his personal life like it’s some kind of entertainment, and that she’s definitely definitely right about not forgiving Cas hurting more than just forgiving him.

He just doesn’t know _how_ to forgive him.

Cas didn’t listen to him. He went behind his back, plotted, lied to his face for months. He could have asked Dean for help. The fact that he didn’t is Dean’s failure, because Dean should have made it clear from the off that Dean fucking cares about Cas’ problems; that he knows Cas doesn’t exist to accompany him on plane journeys and come whenever Dean calls with a problem.

_I was humming enter sandman not st anger_ Dean finally settles on, before hitting enter and almost immediately regretting it. Sam must have left the room at some point – probably whilst Dean was reliving that time his best friend said he was in love with him and Dean just fucking yelled at him like the emotionally constipated knuckle head he is, and probably because he figured Dean didn’t want Sam there whilst he dealt with this.

_Metallica shirt!!!_ Charlie messages back, almost immediately. _Dude I am so sorry about the blow up! Totally did not see this the NYP! I can delete??_

Dean swallows, gets himself some more whiskey and tips it down his throat before replying.

_Well reading it back was probably the only way I was going to notice what an asshole I am, so thanks I guess. Although I do sort of hate you rn_

The fact that he’s able to send the message to a complete stranger is probably a mixture of the fact that he’s drank quite a lot over the course of the evening and that freaky anonymity confidence thing that’s always the reason the people on Catfish get sucked into half online relationships (and, yes, Sam is right about that one; he does need to stop watching crap TV).

_Totally fair dos. Any way I can make it up to you?_

Dean doesn’t answer.

_Can I ask about the mysterious betrayal?_

_Complicated_

_five of my exes are currently dating my other exes. I am the queen of complicated_

And, somehow, he winds up explaining the whole damn story to a minor-celebrity in 140 character bursts, and it actually _helps_. As much as Charlie probably needs to stop oversharing other people’s damn business on twitter, she actually offers him some pretty decent advice; work out what the hell about this whole mess he can’t let go of, then try to work out how that happened in the first place. It is helpful.

He knows Cas ignored him in part because he didn’t know Dean would care, and he knows that’s partially on him.

Besides, Dean’s fucked up plenty in his life. Sam, too. They’re all experts in bad decisions from good intentions.

Then Charlie asks him where ‘Dreamy-guy’ is and Dean suddenly remembers the part where Cas said he was in love with him and Dean got angry at him, and then the whole thing got live tweeted and Cas disappeared (presumably to drink a lot of alcohol and overthink the whole conversation, exactly like Dean’s been doing). He feels like such an asshole all over again. Dean can’t get past this stupid crap to the point where he shut Cas down, didn’t even _acknowledge_ his fucking feelings, and certainly didn’t say _thank fucking God you do, Cas, because I need you_ like he was actually thinking. Goddmanit.

_he went out_

_because, crazy, he just DMed me too!_

Oh, fuck.

Cas being in love with him is a good thing. It might actually be the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to him, but Dean’s pig-headed and stubborn and still hurting. It’s a matter of timing. It’s a matter of Cas always, always, fucking everything up like he was born to do it, all because he thinks he’s finally going to fix everything this time. It’s damned frustrating and it hurts. Cas leaving hurts. Cas looking at him like he’s broken hurts.

Maybe not as much as being yelled at for confessing your feelings to your best friend, though. On a plane. Then having it live tweeted to the whole fucking world. God, poor Cas. Poor Cas messaging Charlie Bradbury somewhere on fucking twitter, because Dean hasn’t so much as acknowledged this conversation since the plane landed.

Dean’s an asshole.

Swallowing, he scrolls back up to the pictures – and god, they’re embarrassing and they make his stomach ache with something that might have been longing before he squashed it down with bitterness and the anger he’s been carrying round for years – and the stupid conversation they had about pie. Cas tried to order him pie. Damn plane didn’t have any, obviously, but…

Dean messages Charlie asking for Cas’ username thing, then finds his stupid profile. Clearly, Cas had one before this whole thing went down, because he has actual followers and a few hundred tweets to his name.

Spurred on by another fifth of whiskey (he long since relocated the damn thing next to Sam’s ipad), he types in his username (a fucking stupid one, for the record) and types out the word _same_. Cas will get it. He _has_ to get it, because that’s as close to the bone Dean can deal with.

The wait for Cas to get the damn tweet feels like a lifetime. His chest hurts. Charlie sends him a bunch of exclamation marks. He wants to delete the stupid thing as much as wants Cas to read it. He’s still angry. He still hurts. Cas had been the one damn person who’d never let him down, and Dean trusted him, and that takes a hell of a lot of patching over.

Cas tweets back the word _okay_ and Dean doesn’t know what the hell that means, or why he suddenly thought twitter was a good place to do this. It’s actually a worse place to conduct the whole damn thing than on the aircraft and, yeah, apparently Dean started that conversation in the first place. Dean is an asshole and Cas deserves so much better than this.

_come home?_

Cas replies with an _okay_ which makes him want to hotwire a car and drive to the other side of the damn country so he doesn’t have to deal with this, with all the baggage and the feelings and the rest of the crap that he’s been resolutely not dealing with since Cas entered his life, but he owes Cas a little fucking better than that. He makes himself a coffee to try and sober up a little instead because if they’re doing this, if they’re _really actually fucking doing this_ he’d rather be sober.

_Can I retweet???_ Charlie messages him. Dean barely knows what the means, but he agrees anyway after Charlie sells him some story about how the world’s very invested in his life, or something. The whole thing is beyond public now, anyway. He might as well go the whole shebang and let this Charlie chick have her fun. He’s more worried about what Cas is going to say when he gets back than what the whole fucking world things about it, frankly.

Cas, who by some miracle, is in love with him. Dean doesn’t get miracles all that often.

When he logs on the next day, he’s got eight thousand followers, fuck loads of retweets, a bunch of assholes sending him hate mail and a hell of a lot of questions about his damn relationship status.

Dean _really_ hates twitter.

*

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 2hrs  
Look who’s sat next to me on the return flight to Lawrence!!! #seriousplanetalks

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 2hrs  
Update: Dreamy-guy actually smiling, Metallica-shirt looking a little more relaxed about the plane and we’re all best friends now.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 2hrs  
AND because we’re best friends my photo ops no longer have to be covert. Get a load of their two glaring at my iPhone camera

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 2hrs  
WE HAVE AN ACTUAL KISS! Yes! Internet matchmaking works! #SeriousPlaneTalks

Dean Winchester @DWinchester . 1hr  
@CharlieBradbury Dude, stop taking pictures of us when we’re not looking. It’s creepy.

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 1hr  
@DeanWinchester Say we’re besties!!

Dean Winchester @DWinchester . 1hr  
@CharlieBradbury Will you stop tweeting about us if we’re besties?

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 1hr  
@DeanWinchester Pinky promise

Dean Winchester @DWinchester . 1hr  
@DeanWinchester Fine, we’re besites. Are we done now?

Charlie Bradbury @CharlieBradbury . 30 minutes  
He’s watching him sleep again. Omg. They’re so in love my chest hurts (sorry Dean). #SeriousPlaneTalks #happyendings #relationshipgoals

**Author's Note:**

> To the people who keep turning up and leaving comments and kudos: WHERE ARE YOU COMING FROM??? HOw and WhY did you end up here?


End file.
